In Atkinson U.S. Pat. No. 4,358,455 there are disclosed certain aralkyl amino ethanol heterocyclic compounds wherein the amino substituent is a phenyl alkyl group optionally substituted with various groups. The instant compounds are significantly different from the prior art compounds in eliminating the aryl or phenyl group.